New Kid
by xXMusicc To My EarsXx
Summary: Alexis Burnell moves to a new school in Canada and never knew she would fall in love with Justin Bieber, and so quick... But what will happen when he leaves and she cant?
1. Welcome to the begging!

I walked in to my new school in Canada only to be starred at by everyone. I waved at everyone and they actually waved back. I guess they are not use to seeing some one with a skateboard under her arm and a dressy shirt.

"She is so Justin's next girlfriend."I heard someone whisper.

"Hi, im Ryan."Someone said, popping out of nowhere in front of me.

"Hi, im Alexis."He shook my hand and other people started to form behind him, the one who really caught my eye, was Justin Bieber. Back in Colonial Beach, you would get made fun of if you listen to him but I did anyway.

"Want us to show you around? By the way im Christian."A blonde said. I shook my head yes and we started walking.

"Okay so today, is a free day. Pretty much we are going to the school's skatepark and all the popular girls are going to the school mall. You have to choose. Popularity or us?"They all stopped and looked at me. I pretended to think about.

"I say, we hurry up and walk to the skatepark before I change my mind."I laughed. Everyone laughed and looked shocked.

"Okay that was the weridest thing ever. The last new kid is now the most popular girl in school becasue when we told her that exact same thing, she ran towards the mall."Ryan explained.

"Yea well I have hung out with boys all my life and never had a boyfriend so im use to guys."I said, shrugging. It was true, I have had only one friend who is a girl and she is my best friend ever, and all the rest are guys and which I have dated none.

"A beautiful girl like you has never had a boyfriend?"Christian asked. Justin was just hanging back, listening to us talk with his head hung low.

"Nahh.. I dont need one. There is no point."I said, shrugging.

"Alright well lets go."Ryan said, taking off on his skateboard. I put my down and followed close behind, Christian right behind me but Justin walking.

"Is he okay?"I asked Ryan.

"Yea, him and his grilfriend just broke up and he has alot on his mind."He answered. I shook my head okay and decided I shouldnt talk to Justin unless he talked to me. We got to the skatepark and sat down at a nearby bench to talk.

"So Alexis, what is your favorite color?"Christian asked. Justin was sitting on the grass, picking grass and looking down.

"Yellow."I said, cheery. It was like 60 degrees outside so I was a little chilly but not too bad.

"Cool. What is your favorite sport?"Ryan asked.

"Softball."I answered showing them my softball picture.

"Have you ever had your heartbroken?"Justin asked, still starring at the ground. I then remebered my crush of 5 years, Nick Graves.

"Yes."Justin looked up at me with a confused look.

"I tought you said you ddint date?"Justin asked.

"I said I didnt date, I never said I didnt crush."I corrected.

"Okay, I get it now. What is your favorite song?"Ryan asked.

"Baby."I said then relised what I said and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Do you like Justin?"Christian asked, Justin had stopped picking grass and looked more interested.

"Yea but ya know what, famous people would never date me. Im a nobody so lets get off this subject."I said.

"Your not a nobody."Ryan said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh look kids its the new girl."A perky voice sounded.

"And here comes the ex. Jusitn's ex."Ryan whispered.

"What are you looking at skatergirl?"She said, sassy with her crew behind her.

"A stuck up snob."I smiled. Ryan and Christian tried to hold in their laughter while Justin looked hurt.

"Really? Are you looking in a mirror?"She said.

"No but im sure as hell looking at something pink and fake."I said, smiling again. Even Justin had to try to not lauhg at that.

"Yea, well im looking at one stuck up, slut who is going to get what she deserves."She said, getting in my face.

"Aww thank you so much for getting me a car."I said, perky. Justin was cracking up and so was everyone else.

"Shut up Justin. Things like that is what broke us up and the fact that I just hate you."She said towards Justin. Justin stopped laughing and got up to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"Dont bring him in to this. This is between me and you."I said, sitting him down on the bench.

"Aw now you have to get the school slut to stick up for you. How cute."She said, slapping me. I grabbed Justin and Ryan's hands, pulling them up from the bench and walking away.

"Bitch I was talking to you."She said, throwing a rock at my back. I turned around quickly but Jusitn and Ryan caught my arms before I could go anything further. The fake, walked closer and I struggeled to get out of there hold.

"Jusitn, if you care more about her, then you will kiss her and never talk to me again. But if you dont care about her and want me back, you can kiss me and it will be alright."She said, smiling. I knew Justin would pick her, just by the look on his face.

"Go ahead."I said, letting go of him so he could go to her. I started walking away when someone started calling my name.

"Wait, I never got to show you my answer."He said and as soon as he caught up with me, he kissed me. In front of a bunch of reporters, in front of the hole school and it was funny people as soon as our lips touched, the bell rang. There were camera flashes and sighs and I heard the fake grunt.

"Well."I said, pulling away from his face.

"Clear enough?"Justin asked.

"Deffinatly."I said, smiling.

"Come on lovebird, we have to go home now."Ryan said, dragging me away from Justin.

"Thanks dude."I said, walking normal now.

"Oh whatever."He said, sticking his tounge out at me. I laughed and we continued to walk to my house.


	2. The prefect relationship?

"Alexis! Wait up."I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned around and Justin was running to give me something.

"Yea?"I ye;;ed back. Before he answered, he kissed my cheek and I nearly melted. Im pretty sure Ryan felt me stmble a little bit but he caught me.

"Never mind."He said smiling.

"You want to walk with us?"Ryan asked Jusitn smiling.

"Sure."Justin answered, grabbing my hand as we continued to walk.

"You guys remeber when I said I have never had a boyfriend?"I asked.

"Yea?"They said confused.

"Well I have before and he was Justin's age and we dated for 2 years."I said, nervous of their reply.

"Thats cool so you dont mind dating older guys?"Justin asked.

"Not at all."I said, smiling.

"So then you wouldnt mind dating me?"Justin asked. Ryan squeezed my hand and when I looked over, he shook his head no.

"Can you excuse us for a second."I said, pulling Ryan over to a tree.

"Dont date him."Ryan said.

"Why not?"I asked, confused.

"Because you are going to get heartbroken."He said, quieter.

"Is Justin that much of a jerk?"I asked, getting sad.

"No he is a great guy and any girl would be lucky to date him but you guys would have to keep it a secret and never get to go anywhere and he would always be leaving."Ryan answered, looking over at Justin who was talking on his phone.

"I know but can I at least try?"I asked, smiling.

"Fine but if you end up heartbroken, im always a door away."I am officialy happy. I ran over to Justin and hugged him, he hugged back and smiled but was still on the phone.

"Alright, ill be there."Justin said, hanging up his phone."OKay so I take that as a yes you want to go out but I have to go to an interview tonight. Im so sorry I really wish I could walk you home but I me you will call me and watch it?"Justin asked, looking down at me.

"Of course. I understand your famous, now go before your late."I said, smiling. Justin smiled and kissed my cheek before taking off down the street.

"Heartbroken yet?"Ryan asked, taking my hand again.

"A little but what should I care I mean he is famous."I said, shrugging.

"Well you are the first to understand. I think youll go far in life."He said, laughing.

"See that grey house up there, that's mine. Race you to it."I counted to three and we took off down the street, me winning of course.

3 mounths later.........

"Mom, Justin will be over in a little while. Please dont embarris me again."Last time Justin was over, we ended up staying up all night listening to my mo give us the talk.

"Sure hone, im leaving anyways. Love you bye."She said, giving me a kiss and heading off to her friends house. Justin is coming over tonight to celebrate our 3 month aniversery and I could not be more excited. I walked over to my D.V.D rack and picked out The Crazies that Justin got me for our 2 months aniversery. I put the movie in and went to pop popcorn which tasted just like movie theater popcorn. I grabbed it, put it in the microwave then pressing the popcorn button which is a lovely invention for all teenagers. I went in to the living room to pull out the bed that it would be a little more comfortable but was interrupted by a knock at my door. I quickly ran to it and opened it to be brought in to the biggest hug anyone has ever given me in a while.

"Hey Justin. I missed you."I said as he put me down.

"I missed you too and you looked beautiful."Justin looking me up and down. Just to brief you, I am wearing Hollister sweats and a tank top with my hair in a messy bun. Justin was wearing pajama pants and a jacket.

"You dont look too bad yourself."I said, closing the door. Justin took off his coat and he was wearing a tee shirt.

"I'll go get the popcorn, you just lay down."Justin said, kissing my cheek and walking in to the kitchen. I sat down on the bed but felt it start to vibrate then I l went threw Justin;s jacket and his phone was ringing.  
"Justin, Scooters calling you."I yelled to the kitchen. Justin came walking out with a bowl of popcorn and two sodas. He gave the bowl to me and answered his phone.

"Hey what;s up?...But now?......But what about Alexis?....Your right alright bye."Justin hung up the phone and grunted.


	3. I hate this part Or do I?

"Whats wrong babe?"I said, rubbing his back.

"I have to fly out to L.A in one hour to do a suprise show."Justin said, throwing his phone on the bed.

"Babe, it's okay I understand. You can go just as long as you dont mind Ryan coming over and spending our anivesery together? Not to make you feel bad at all."I said, making sure he realised that I dont care if he goes.

"I I feel terrible for leaving you alone on our aniversery."He said, rubbing his face.

"I'll be fine. Just go."I said, smiling and handing him his jacket.

"I will talk to you tomorrow. Bye."He said, kissing my cheek and leaving.

"Oh by the way Justin, I love you."I sighed. We havent said I love you yet since I mean it is only our 3 month aniversery so it's not like we mean it yet. Well I might but he probally does. I got my phone and searched for Ryan's number.

"Ryan, can you come over?"Then I heard a knock at my door and it open.

"Justin already told me."He said, giving me a hug.

"I just wish I could have gone with him but it's all good."I said, going over to the couch and laying down. I started the movie and we watched about half of it before Ryan's phone started to ring.

"Hey man. What's up?.......Watching a movie with Alexis......Yes dude, I know.....She hasnt yet.... I will tell her. Bye."He hung up the phone and layed back down.

"Who was that?"I already knew but asking seemed polite.

"Justin. He wanted me to tell you to watch the interview tonight, he has a suprise."He said, smiling and changing the channel. It reached a channel and I saw Justin.

"So Justin, how has life been lately?"The reporter asked.

"It's been good. The past three months have been hard but awesome."He said, smiling in to the camera.

"What do you mean by that?"The reporter asked.

"Well see I have a girlfriend and she is truely amazing but we come from two different worlds."He said to the reporter.  
"Oh, is it Selena Gomez?How about that Demi Lovato?"The reporter asked, showing pictures of Demi and Selena.

"No. Actually its her."He said, showing him his phone. His background was a picture of us, at the park holding hands and kissing kind of like you see in movies.

"That is the cutest picture ever. How old is she?"The reporter asked.

"She turns 14 in a month."He said, smiling.

"You are dating someone 3 years younger then you? Thats quite a shocker ."Justin laughed and I have never smiled so big in my life.

"See you guys, today is our 3 month aniversery and after this interview I am flying to L.A."He said, frowning now.

"It must be hard to date someone not from the industry. Have you ever had second thoughts?"The reporter asked.

"It is hard but really, I dont think I deserve her."Justin said, fixing his hair.

"Why is that?"This reporter is really noisey.

"Because I have walked out on our dates so many times because of being the famous guy and everytime I have my day off she is in school and not once have we ever fought. I mean I get mad at myself for bringing her in to this but she has never gotten mad at me for anything."He said, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Alright well lets take a caller shall we. Hello caller number one, your on With Justin Bieber."The reporter person said.

"Hey Justin."I looked over and it was Ryan.

"Hey man. Why are you calling?"He asked.

"Just to tell you your girlfriend is crying but good tears, no bad tears."He said laughing which made me laugh.

"Let us talk to Alexis, Ryan."The reporter said.

"Yo what's up?"I said, wiping my happy tears as Ryan put it on speaker.

"Hi Alexis. im Dave from the Dave show."He said, looking over at Justin who was smiling.

"I kind of guessed that."I said, laughing.

:So, what do you do?"He asked.

"I play softball, skateboard,sing, dance and play hockey."I said, the audience was like in a trance to what I was saying.

"Hockey? You must be a tough girl?"The reporter said.

"Nope I just know how to handdle boys."I said, laughing.

"Alexis, can I go in to yalls personal dating life?"Justin shook his head yes so answered yes."How was yalls first date?"The reporter asked.

"At my house, watching movies and having popcorn fights with my mom."I laughed.

"That doesnt sound like a first date to me."He said. Justin frowned and fixed his hair.

"Well to me, as long as your with the one you love, it doesnt matter how you spend it."I said as a single tear rolled down my face.

"That is so sweet. And Justin, what do you think about the subject?"He said, turning to Justin who was laughing at the memory.

"I think I have never had so much popcorn in my hair. But really I mean I think if I wasnt famous then our relationship would be stronger and I would get to see her more often but between school and international popstardom we never see eachother. That was why I showed up in my pajamas since I was just at her house, about to watch a movie and then hang out with her mom."We always seem to hang out with my mom when he comes over. Just a fun thing for both of us I guess.

"Why is her mom always involved?"The reporter asked.

"Because when she moved to Canada, her dad moved to Arizona and her mom is such a fun person to hang out with. Alexis loves her mom and goes alot of places with her. The one time we went our in public, is when her mom took us to her work and the entire office set up a restraunt type place down in a seperate office for our 2 month aniversery."He said all in one breath.

"And that is why I love my mom's work."I said as my mom came through the door holding a KFC bag.

"Hey sweety."She said, placing the KFC bag at my feet.

"Hey mom."I said, still looking at the screen.

"Let us talk to your mom Alexis."The reporter said. I handed the phone to my mo and she walked of in to the kitchen.

", what do ou think of their relationship?"He asked.

"I think if me and her father were like that, we would be together. Just the way they look at eachother when they are near eachother and how Alexis cant take her face off the screen even though I put KFC in front of her."My mom answered. I dont know why I blushed but I ddi and so did Justin. Ryan got the KFC bag and brought it up to us.

"When Justin comes over, do they ask you to hang out with them or do you just join?"The reporter asked as Justin was still blushing.

"I normally come home and ruin it but they always ask me to stay and hang out.I think after our last talk though, they dont want me to stay anymore."Justin's face turned even more red as if that was possible. I was just about to dig in to my chicken when my phone rang.

"Hello?"I asked with a mouth full of beans.

"Hi is this Alexis Burnell, Justin Bieber's girlfriend?"A voice asked me.

"Yes and who is this?"I asked, a little scared.

"Im Lisa. A produvcer from the Dave Show and wanted to know if you would come down to the studio?"I jumped out of my seat to go get changed.

"Deffinatly. Where at?"I asked, searching througn my drawers to find something.

"The limo will pick you and Ryan up in 5 minutes."The show still had a good 45 minutes left but I only had 5 minutes to get dressed. I decided on a pair of black, washed skinny jeans with a baby blue shirt that had a light yellow vest that goes with it. I pulled my white converse on and did my make-up as my normal punk rocker, kind of dark style but a little less. I jogged down the stairs with my naturally straight hair with the bang pulled back and pulled Ryan up.

"Where are we going?"He asked, brushing himself off.

"To see Justin."I said, smiling. I ran out the door without telling my mom where I was going, taking my phone and hopping in the limo with Ryan. Justin's C.D was on and Ryan and I were singing and dancing like idiots. When we got there, we were rushed in and I was pushed to a certain spot where I could see Justin.

"Okay guys. We have a suprise guess and I hope you guys like her. Please welcome, Alexis Burnell."Justin turned around and as soon as I walked on stage, jumped out of his seat and ran to give me a hug. He picked me up and prun me around, then he put me down and kissed my cheek. Everyone awwed as we sat down and Justin put his arm around me.

"So Alexis, tell me. You said you sing but do you sing well?"Dave asked me.

"Well umm.. I dont know really."I said telling the honest to god truth.

"Can you sing a little something?"Dave asked, looking at the audience not at me which I hate.

"Well what does the audience want me to sing."I said. I got so many different Selena Gomez song, Demi Lovato song and Taylor Swift songs to I decided on a Jonas Brothers song.

"How about Please Be Mine?"I asked. The hole audience said yes and I stood up.

'They come and go,

But they dont know,

that you are my beautiful.' I started to sing. The audience was listening carefully and watching my every move for some reason. I finished the song and the audience got as loud as they did when Justin came out. I smiled and sat back down and Justin kissed me on the cheek again.

"Alexis, arent you scared that now that you and Justin are public, you could get hurt?"Dave asked.


End file.
